


Dinner and a Show

by AGRey701000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRey701000/pseuds/AGRey701000
Summary: Raphael is taking Mona Lisa out to Mr. Murakami's for pizza gyoza. Will this be a dinner for two or more....?





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT EDIT. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT FRANCHISE OR ANY AFFILIATES.
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright © 2017 Antonia G. Reyes All Rights Reserved.
> 
>  
> 
> Bold = Raphael Non-bold = Mona Lisa
> 
>  
> 
> ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The air was cool and yet warm. It was a summer’s night in New York City; the lights illuminating the buildings and clouding the dark sky overhead was beautiful and yet stifling. Mona frowned slightly as she squinted her eyes, valiantly attempting to see past the electro pollution. On Salamandria, the stars would still be visible; she longed to be under the cover of stars but...

“ **Mona, come on! Murakami’s is just one more leap away** ” Raphael. The young lieutenant smiled wistfully, her heart swelling ever so slightly. If not for her love, she wouldn’t think twice to bidding farewell to this planet and never setting foot on it again.

“I’m right behind you!” She shouted as she gave chase.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

As the two reptiles approached the rooftop of Murakami’s, they ventured down the stairs to the restaurant. When Raphael opened the backdoor, they’re greeted with adulation.

“Oh Raphael-san! It is so good to hear you again my friend!” The elderly man smiled and tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. The sai-wielder smiled, “ **It’s good to see you too Murakami-san! Pizza gyoza for two please---** ”

“Oh! Who may I have the pleasure of addressing...?” The red-banded turtle blinked and then mentally reprimanded himself for his bad manners. He cleared his throat, “ **Oh yeah, uh this is Y’Gythgba, my---** ”

“His girlfriend. It is an honor to meet you sir. And please, call me Mona Lisa.” The lieutenant smiled and caressed Raphael’s hand as she bowed.

Murakami smiled, “I’m most pleased to make your acquaintance Mona Lisa-san! Please, sit.”

As the two sat on the stools facing the chef, Raphael twirled a pair of chopsticks in his left hand as he spoke, “ **So, how have things been in space since I last saw you?** ”

Mona Lisa perked at the question and leaned on her forearms forward and tutted, “Nothing too major, a battle on planet R-60 here, an attempted Navian terrorist takeover of the Salamandrian government thwarted there.....you know me Raphael....” The lieutenant’s eyes simmered, her easy smile faltering.

Raphael’s eye ridges furrowed, he scooted closer towards her and laid a reassuring hand on top her own.

He smiled ruefully, “ **Is that all Lieutenant?** ”

Mona Lisa closed her eyes and released a tried huff of a laugh through her nose. “Well...it’s---” Suddenly Raphael unsheathed his weapons and blocked three shuriken aimed at Mona’s back. This alarmed the Salamandrian as she swiftly turned around to face the offender. Before the couple, there stood at least a dozen Foot ninja. They’re surrounded; the appointed leader of the horde readied his weapon, “Master Tigerclaw sends his regards.”

The two looked at each other, shrug and mirror the fighting position. Raphael looked over his shoulder at the somber Murakami-san. “ **Murakami-san, how’s the pizza gyoza going? Can you still work?** ”

The blind chef tilted his head in shock, “Y-Yes Raphael-san, I will manage....” The red-banded turtle smirked and turned back to face the crowd, “ **Awesome, I’m starved**.”

The brawler twirled his twin sai, “ **Looks like we’re getting dinner AND a show tonight babe**.”

Mona smiled, “Sounds good to me.”

As soon as the first plate of gyoza was plated and set down, the fight began. Raphael jumped up on the table but not before poking at a dumpling and biting a morsel of it off. He hummed as he effortlessly fenced with two Foot soldiers and hummed as the delectable flavors busted in his mouth.

“ **Excellent as always Mr. M.!** ” The humble chef grinned, “Thank you my friend.”

“Please duck Mr. Murakami-san!” Mona said loudly before she tossed a ninja clear across the room and while upper cutting another out cold. Mona glanced shortly at Raphael and sighed, “I’ve been thinking lately...” the lizard alien flipped one of the ninja over as she rushed to battle another. Raphael’s ear tuned into her, “ **About...?** ” he managed to shout as he karate chopped a soldier in the shoulders. Mona sideswiped two more offenders, “...About _us_ \---about leaving--” She tail swiped two unsuspecting troops behind her.

Raphael slightly faltered, “ ** _Leave?_ Leave what---YA!** ” a kick to the chest, another ninja down.

“--- _Leaving_ the military---I want—AH!---“ two more down, Mona turns to steal a look at Raphael, her eyes burning with determination and earnestness, “—I want to be with you _here_ \---permanently.”

Raphael’s heart leaps in his throat ash he backflips onto a table top and locks his eyes with Mona, his face sporting a look of surprise and hopefulness, “ **What!? Really--- _truly?_** ” Mona blasts more of the enemy ninjas’ weapons to ash; she smiles widely, “Yes...! _Truly_ , _truly_.” For a moment, time stops and all that exists are the two of them. Raphael smiles, “ **I was hoping you’d come around eventually...I---AH!** ” Raphael dodges a shuriken to the head and slices up the offender’s hand before jumping down and jogging over to his girlfriend. “ **Long story short, I’ve been working on a little place---** ” The sheen sound of metal clashing with metal rings through the air, “--- **outside the city----HIYA!”**

Mona listens in rapture; Raphael huffs, “— **It’s a place all our own**.” A temporary stalemate relieves them, Mona’s eyes shimmer like glass, she walks over to her boyfriend, “...All our own...away from—“ Raphael squeezes her forearms, “— **away from the city—where the air is fresh—open, wild land---and you can see the stars**.” That was all it took---before Raphael could react, Mona’s lips smashed against his in a searing and passionate kiss. Unfortunately, it was broken by the yelping of two renegade Foot soldiers who were quickly cut down.

 

“Two more done my love!” The laughing lieutenant shouted as she slid across the table and halted at her own plate of food, she smelled it and picked one of the dumplings up and popped it in her mouth.

It was like nothing she’d ever tried before----it was so different and unique—all the flavors complimenting each other in a perfect symphony of culinary goodness.

“Raphael—this is delicious!”

A yelp and thud hit Mona’s ear slits and she turned to see at least five soldiers out for the count. The red-banded turtled bounded and back flipped his way to his girlfriend. When he was close enough, he grasped her by her forearms for grip and swung the lieutenant around the room, knocking more of the ninja down. He sat her on the edge of the stool and smiled. Mona’s heart thumped like a drum against her ribcage and sternum with excitement, she feigned displeasure, “That is cheating you know...who am I to fight _now_?” Raphael picked up another gyoza and dipped it in the accompanied sauce.

His chartreuse eyes smoldering with pleasure, he grinned. “ **Don’t worry about it darlin’... _See_ , it just fazed them a little—here, try it with the sauce, it’ll _rock you world_.** ” He lifted the dumpling to Mona’s lips and she grinned, before opening her mouth sensuously and sticking her tongue out slightly to wrap around the gyoza. Chewing it slowly with her eyes closed, she hummed as it dissolved down her throat. “Rock my world you said? Not quite---” He mango eyes roamed over his face, “---but I can think of _something_ that _definitely_ will” she murmured seductively.

Raphael wiggled his eyebrow ridges and flashed the pearly whites, rubbing his nose against Mona’s “ **I think _that_ can be arranged**.” He remarked before pulling away, making a biting gesture before back kicking one of the Foot ninja who attempted to charge at him from behind.

Mona laughed as she flipped herself upright and proceeded to once again bowl down the Foot troops without breaking a sweat.

As adversaries were dwindling down, Mona strides over to her beloved and embraces him. The Salamandrian lifted her head to gaze into her boyfriend’s face, “ _Thank you_...for everything... _everything_....” She whispered, her emotions rising and overwhelming her. Raphael’s sharp eyes soften and his heart soared, “ **You know I’d do anything...be it this or living on Salamandria** ”.

Mona’s eyes glistened as tears drizzled down her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around the sai-wielder, kissing his neck and inhaling his scent, “I know you would...And that is _why_ I choose to live on Earth with you. I love you Raphael”.

The red-banded ninja reciprocated the hug tenfold, swallowing down the growing lump in his throat, “ **I love you too Y’Gythgba** ”.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

As the clock struck two in the morning, the lovers languished in their bliss and post battle buzz.

 “Best date ever....” Mona sighed happily, as she leaned into her beloved’s embrace, his strong and muscular arm wrapped around her protectively---lovingly. They’d eaten their initial two plate serving of gyoza in the span of 30 minutes while they wiped the floor with the Foot ninja. All around the restaurant lay a fallen warrior, some out cold and others groaning pitifully. As thanks for defending his establishment, Mr. Murakami made another serving of gyoza—free of charge.

Raphael smiled tenderly as he nuzzled his beloved gently. “ **Only the best for _my girl_**.”

 


End file.
